


Here we sang about tomorrow, and tomorrow never came

by EnjolrasTheRevolutionary



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Barricade Day, Barricade Day 2020, Character Death, Gen, Give kudos & comment if you liked it, It makes a fic writer happy, Mention of dead characters, angst all around, not romance centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnjolrasTheRevolutionary/pseuds/EnjolrasTheRevolutionary
Summary: For Barricade day 2020. Contains A LOT of angst but hey, it's Les Mis. It is canon era, and if I summarize it I will give the plot away, so I am not about to, but it plays on a what if it played out differently. Multichapter.
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Here we sang about tomorrow, and tomorrow never came

**Author's Note:**

> Someone else may have done this concept but this is my take on it. Canon Era. Set during, and after the barricades. The first bit is a bit of a prologue (including the cursive bit & what's under the first cut, but ending there)

_June 5th 1832. Paris_

_This is it, today it begins. Possibly, today is also where it ends. Where I end. Although, what we stand for, shall not, will not be forgotten. No, others will, must, rise up. If we all fall, surely someone will take our place. I have been a part of this since it began, and I will see this through. The world is unjust, and I need to see it change. Even if it means I shall perish along with the old world, so be it. It is a sacrifice I am willing to make, and it is a high price to pay._

_Their old world will perish, and it begins here. Here, at this barricade, that either is salvation or doom. I do not know._

_It is quiet for now, but I do not believe it will last. The people did not join us, and I will admit, I believed they would. I believe we stand a chance._

* * *

The barricade laid silent, the group of revolutionaries either silently waiting, keeping watch, in turn or trying to get some well needed rest against the barricade. They all knew this calm would hardly last. The army would come, sooner rather than later. When they did, all hell would break loose. The sound of footsteps marching echoed through the street soon after, and bullets found their targets. Éponine fell first, and Marius shortly after, shot as she died before he could manage to reach her. After them, Gavroche too went down, falling where he stood, what little ammunition he had found scattered around him, impossible to reclaim with the army standing their ground. The youngest among the revolutionaries was lost, forever lost. Courfeyrac was the one to take this loss the hardest, desperately scaling over the barricade to try to save what was already beyond any salvation. The rest tried to grab him, but ultimately failed to do so. Unfortunately, two soldiers decided to use the opportunity presented to them, and their bullets hit Courfeyrac who went down, right next to Gavroche. Most of the remaining revolutionaries went down too, taking a fair few soldiers along with them as a direct reaction to Gavroche's death. 

* * *

"Take aim! Fire!" The order was shouted out.The National Guard took their leave, leaving a dying young man behind. Dying, but not yet dead. _Let me die. Please. The others are already gone, even Grantaire, the one who did not even believe. I led them to this. To their graves. Is it not fitting that I shall die with them?_ The thoughts would surely be his last, and he felt his life drain away by the second. Someone approached, and he believed it to be a National Guardsman there to finish him off. Enjolras looked up, saw a man, dressed in uniform, and was certain. Certain in that, yes, his life was to end here, here and now. "Finish me. I do not fear to die, because if I die, someone will take my place." His voice was low, barely a whisper, the formely white shirt now torn, and stained red. His eyes closed, as life slipped away, out of his hands. Darkness embraced him.

* * *

When he woke, the room was unfamiliar to him. The bed he was in was unfamiliar as well. His mouth and throat was dry, and he craved something to drink. Anything. He looked around the room, but nothing even resembling water or similar was within sight. He sat up, back against the headboard and winced as he did. To his surprise, someone seemed to have tended to his wounds. A woman came in, clearly there to check up on him. She was young, and unfamiliar too. "Who are you and where am I?" His tone was demanding and he glared at her. She flinched, surprised by his anger. "Answer me" He said. "I-I am Cosette. This house belongs to Monsieur Gillenormand. I do not believe you know him. Do you know what... became of Marius?" She said, her tone calm, as if she were trying to calm an animal. Cosette. Of course.

"Marius... was among the first to fall." 

She did not reply, merely sat herself down near the foot end of the bed. 

"Did you know him well? You were among them, you must have known him. By name if nothing else."

He did not answer at first, but she did not leave. 

"I knew him." His reply came after a long time and she looked up at him. 

She stood, then left. "Excuse me, I need to go." She said, politely. 

When she left, he laid down and thought about what he had caused, unwillingly. Courfeyrac, Gavroche, Éponine, Joly, Combeferre, Grantaire, Marius. All dead for an idea he believed in. They believed too but they were dead and gone. 


End file.
